You Can Run, But You Can't Hide
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Shocks and Blitzwolfer try to convince Ben that they still care for him no matter what.
**Here's guestsurprise's sequel to the story, 'Even Through Fights, We're Family'. Enjoy!**

* * *

Blitz and Shocks really cared for Ben and they had to let him know they were still his friends! But they had to stop him first because they knew they intimidated him when he hurt Cassie and Tyina by accident.

"Ben get back here!" Shocks called out, now running on all fours after Ben.

"Why are you guys chasing after me!" Ben said, now feeling afraid.

"Because we need to talk to you!" Blitz added, now neck and neck with Shocks.

"Why? To tell me that I was too hard on the girls?!"

"No! You just need to slow down so we can talk!" Shocks added, now tackling Ben and they both went rolling down the stairs! Shocks then wrapped himself around Ben to protect him, but he ended up dislocating his shoulder doing it!

"AH!" He hissed in pain, trying to keep from yelling in Ben's ear!

"SHOCKS! BEN!" Blitz howled from the top of the stairs. He scampered down as fast as he could and sniffed them both and picked both of them up. He carried them to the living room, but saw Shocks was dizzy, but ok!

"W-What happened?! Ben? Ben?! Is he alright?!" Shocks asked now coming around and looking frantically for Ben. Ben was slowly shaking his head when he noticed that Shocks' shoulder was definitely out of place. That made Ben feel worse as he stood up, but Shocks blocked his way and so did Blitz.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Shocks said sternly, holding his shoulder.

"Shocks cut it out! You just got injured because of me! You're the third person that has gotten injured recently because of me!" Ben said as he called for Frankenstrike. The alien doctor came in and took Shocks to his lab. Ben and Blitz waited a few moments and then saw Shocks slowly walk in with his arm and shoulder bandaged up for the bruises.

"Hey, don't be upset guys; I'm alright," Shocks smiled. Both of them saw Ben get up, but Blitzwolfer ran up behind him and nudged him, which caused him to fall on a nearby mattress that was propped up against the wall.

"Hey!" Ben yelped. His eyes widened now as both aliens crawled close to him and stopped short. "What's going on?!"

"Now that we have you where we want you, we need to talk to you," Blitz said softly.

"Yeah, we wanted to let you know that you're alright; it was an accident Ben. We're sorry we were too hard on you," Shocks said.

"Thanks guys…but it really was my fault," Ben tried, but he stopped short and his eyes widened when both aliens slowly crouched in a playful stance! Both had their rumps in the air and were wagging their tails in a mischievous manner!

"Ben, you know what happens when you don't believe us," Blitz chuckled darkly.

"Now guys don't!"

"Don't what?!" Shocks said, now slowly approaching him.

"Don't tickle me!" Ben warned.

"Tickle you?! Of course we will!" Shocks laughed as he pounced and wrapped his tail around the hero and began giving him a noogie and Blitz began licking his stomach.

"STOHOHOHOOHOHOHHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"Not until you…HEY!" Blitz chuckled as Ben now reached up and tried to climb up the mattress.

"I don't think so kid!" Shocks laughed as he sat up and began tickling Ben under his arms, making him slide back down.

"GUHUHUHUHUHHUHUHUHHUHUHUHHUHUHUHUHUHUHUUYS! STOHOHOOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOOP IT! I'LL LISTEN TO YOU!" Ben pleaded. The aliens let him go and then helped Ben sit up.

"Now kid; don't be afraid. It's ok; we know it was an accident." Blitz smiled as he licked Ben on his face.

"Believe us?" Shocks smiled. "Because if not, we can start all over again!"

"No, no! I believe you!" Ben smiled as he too gave Shocks a noogie.

"Hey! Blitz come and get this kid off of me!" Shocks said playfully as he then blew a fast raspberry in Ben's stomach!

"AH! GUYS!" Ben laughed.

"With pleasure!" Blitz laughed as he too jumped in the commotion and they began to playfully rough house again!

Blitz and Shocks really care for Ben and they had to let him know they were still his friends!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **newbienovelistRD: I LOVED it! Thanks for the awesome story, guestsurprise! Keep up the good work!**


End file.
